<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хороший совет by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594576">Хороший совет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дедушка [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon The Losers (2010), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние полгода Стив искал Баки едва ли не по всему свету, но ничего не добился. Тот снова и снова ускользал, явно не желая, чтобы его нашли. Исчерпав все возможные варианты, Стив обратился за помощью к Дженсену, которому теперь предстояло сыграть роль Стива Роджерса на собрании ветеранов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дедушка [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хороший совет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст является продолжением драббла <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24950827">«Здравствуй, дедушка»</a> и мини <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25197511">«Внук»</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На стене вагона метро висел постер с Капитаном Америкой и подписью: «США без наркотиков». С глянцевой бумаги на Баки осуждающе и, как ему казалось, немного печально, смотрел Стив. Будто спрашивал: «Ну что же ты прячешься?». «Будто у меня есть выбор», – мысленно огрызнулся Баки и поправил бейсболку, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Видеть знакомые черты, пусть и на рекламном постере, быстро становилось невыносимым.</p><p>Едва покинув больницу, Стив ввязался в десятки благотворительных проектов: он выступал в защиту тропических лесов Амазонии и жертвовал деньги на лечение детей, поддерживал репродуктивные права женщин и встречался с ветеранами, запустил краудфандинг для разработки биомеханических протезов и снялся в десятке роликов, популяризирующих спорт. И это не говоря уже о показаниях, которые он давал во время открытых слушаний о преступлениях Гидры. За телетрансляцией этих заседаний Баки следил с особым вниманием, граничащим с одержимостью. Сперва он ожидал, что Стив назовет среди преступников и его имя, открыв личность Зимнего Солдата всему миру. Однако этого так и не случилось. Тайна личного пса Гидры осталась для широкой общественности нераскрытой. Только тогда до Баки дошло, что чертов твердолобый упрямец считает его невиновным, несмотря ни на что! </p><p>Хотя личных встреч со Стивом пока удавалось избежать, но что-то подсказывало, что долго так продолжаться не может. Особенно оставаясь с ним в одном городе. Но Баки не мог заставить себя покинуть Нью-Йорк. Эти улицы, даже изменившиеся почти до неузнаваемости, хранили частицы прошлого. Их общего со Стивом, одного на двоих. Находиться здесь оставалось единственной возможностью быть рядом с ним. Все другие пути для Баки закрылись.</p><p>После недели, проведенной в каком-то подвале наедине с ослепляющей головной болью и кислым привкусом рвоты во рту, Баки очнулся собой. Он вспомнил. Довоенный Бруклин, сестер, родителей, Стива, сорванные украдкой поцелуи в темных переулках и разбитые там же в драке костяшки пальцев. Долгие ночные бдения у кровати мечущегося в лихорадке Стива и совместные вечера на пожарной лестнице. Стылые траншеи, покрывающиеся к утру инеем собственные волосы, вой артиллерии, кровь, плен. Падение и все, что было потом. Из-за этого «потом» он и не не имел права приближаться к Стиву. Такой груз можно нести только одному. На спусковой крючок нажимал Баки, значит, вина за десятки смертей тоже лежала на нем.</p><p>А Стив – настырный, неугомонный, не умеющий останавливаться – был везде. В этом, скорее всего, и заключался  план – напоминать Баки, что он рядом. Стив ясно давал понять, что ждет если не его возвращения, то хотя бы весточки. Но это еще не значило, что Баки мог вернуться, что бы тот себе ни напридумывал. </p><p>Однако кое-что другое Баки все-таки мог. Спустя почти полгода борьбы с самим собой, которая изначально была обречена на провал, он сдался. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы убраться подальше из Нью-Йорка, отправлялся сейчас на встречу со Стивом Роджерсом в центре для ветеранов. Эти собрания проводились уже четвертый раз за последние два месяца и, кажется, обещали стать традицией. Но что важнее, с каждым разом они собирали все больше народа. Поэтому шанс проскользнуть незамеченным возрастал, как и возможность взглянуть на Стива еще один, последний раз, прежде чем навсегда покинуть границы США.</p><p>Баки дал себе слово, что уедет, и даже подготовил все необходимое, чтобы как следует замести следы. Сперва он намеревался отправиться в Мексику, затем – морем переправиться в южную Европу, чтобы затеряться там на какое-то время, а возможно, и осесть навсегда.</p><p>Но сперва оставалась сущая мелочь – попрощаться с мальчишкой, с которым они вместе шагали по бруклинским улицам и полям сражений.</p><p>После того, как крошечный зал центра ветеранов, в котором изначально проходили встречи, перестал вмещать всех желающих, их перенесли в здание публичной библиотеки. Прямо напротив него располагался музей современного искусства, с крыши которого Баки накануне и проводил рекогносцировку на местности. Идеальная позиция для снайпера. Под скатом крыши виднелось небольшое чердачное окно, выходящее на пожарную лестницу. Стоило поднять на него взгляд, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Однако уже через пару минут ощущение взгляда в спину ушло. Это не означало отсутствие слежки, скорее, наоборот – выдавало опытность преследователя. Но Баки достаточно хорошо изучил здание библиотеки, чтобы незаметно покинуть его через один из трех запасных выходов или, если до этого дойдет – через крышу. Единственной серьезной проблемой оставались окна в главном зале – большие и стрельчатые они открывали все помещение потенциальному снайперу как на ладони. </p><p>Однако все полгода, что Баки себя помнил после Гидры, старые хозяева не торопились поквитаться с ним или вернуть его. Такая удача настораживала. Возможно, Стив со свойственным ему упорством действительно срубил достаточно голов, чтобы если не уничтожить, то значительно ослабить организацию. Но что вернее, ядовитая гадина затаилась и выжидала удобный момент, чтобы напасть. Поэтому Баки не терял бдительность и держал оружие под рукой. Бросив последний взгляд на крышу музея, он пересек улицу и устремился к одному из черных входов.</p><p>Проникнуть в библиотеку не составило труда, как и смешаться с толпой ветеранов, которые собрались в вестибюле. Здесь он не выделялся.  Просто еще один потрепанного вида парень в армейской куртке и надвинутой на глаза бейсболке. Многие из тех, кто пришел сюда, избегали встречаться взглядом с окружающими. Баки их понимал. Ему тоже не хотелось смотреть кому-то в глаза, меньше всех – себе самому.</p><p>Когда подошло время, собравшиеся потянулись в главный зал библиотеки, заранее подготовленный для встречи. Половину помещения уже занимали ряды одинаковых складных стульев, а за импровизированной сценой на другой стороне висела эмблема ассоциации ветеранов. На сайте ассоциации писали, что ее нарисовал лично Стив Роджерс. Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Баки зашел внутрь, лишь выждав некоторое время, и занял место в предпоследнем ряду. Отсюда он не только сможет видеть Стива, но и быстро исчезнуть через боковую дверь, ведущую в служебные помещения.</p><p>И все же живая ладонь вспотела почти сразу, пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. Кругом, кто тише, кто громче, переговаривались бывшие солдаты. Как бы хорошо Баки ни смешался с толпой, он не был одним из них. В отличие от них всех он не имел никакого права находиться здесь. Потому что пришел тайком, как последний трус, который боялся открыто посмотреть Стиву в глаза. И все-таки не смог не прийти.</p><p>Когда Стив уверенным шагом вошел в зал, среди собравшихся прокатился взволнованный приветственный гул. Тщедушный паренек или широкоплечий Капитан Америка, главное осталось прежним. Открытая солнечная улыбка, внимательный взгляд, выдающие волнение чуть розовеющие уши – не изменились с тех пор, когда они оба были мальчишками. </p><p>Первую часть его выступления Баки пропустил, не слыша ни единого слова за гулом крови в ушах. После столкновения на хеликэрриере он видел Стива сотни раз: в новостных роликах, на рекламных щитах, даже на обложках книг! – но еще никогда так близко. Однако по мере того, как бешенно стучащее сердце в груди успокаивалось, Баки начинал внимательнее следить за происходящим. И чем дальше, тем сильнее оно ему не нравилось. Человек, который сейчас стоял на импровизированной сцене, был настолько похож на Стива Роджерса, что сходу не получилось найти различий во внешности. И все-таки это был не Стив. Незнакомец неплохо играл свою роль, но, начав отвечать на очередной вопрос из аудитории (что-то про любимое телешоу), настолько увлекся, что допустил промах. Его мимика изменилась, появилась несвойственная для Стива жестикуляция, движения стали резче и дерганнее, словно необходимость долго держать одну позу во время разговора вызывала у него раздражение. А потом Баки прислушался к его словам и окончательно понял, что не ошибся. Этот Стив с искренним интересом рассказывал о каком-то научно-фантастическом телешоу под названием «Светлячок», которое, по его мнению, совершенно незаслуженно закрыли после первого сезона. Тогда как Стив всю юность кривил нос от фантастических рассказов, предпочитая им исторические трактаты и книги о войне. </p><p>Это все могло означать лишь одно – Стив снова попал в беду. Но не успел Баки принять решение по поводу самозванца, как едва не подпрыгнул, когда на соседний стул опустился мужчина. Бейсболка, надвинутая на глаза, мешковатая армейская куртка, скрывающая фигуру, и круглые очки в тонкой оправе – неплохая маскировка. Его выдали сжатые в тонкую линию губы и опущенные по швам руки, именно так Стив делал, когда по-настоящему волновался и хотел это скрыть.</p><p>С долей восхищения Баки понял, что его обвели вокруг пальца. Кем бы ни был «Стив» на сцене, он совершенно точно действовал заодно с настоящим Стивом, который сейчас сидел совсем рядом. Только руку протяни – и коснешься плеча. </p><p>– Бак?..</p><p>Металлические пальцы, скрытые перчаткой, конвульсивно сжалась в кулак. Даже если Стиву удалось его провести, это еще ничего не меняло.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Со дня их первой встречи со Стивом Роджерсом Дженсен общался не особенно часто, зато продуктивно. Кугар ворчал, что даже слишком, учитывая падение Щ.И.Т.а, к которому приложил руку не один Стив. Хотя широкая общественность о таких деталях, к счастью, не знала. Несмотря на это, Дженсену нравилось думать, что его роль в случившемся минимальна. Он всего лишь воспользовался честно выигранным в покер у Кугара правом прогуляться по базам данных Щ.И.Т.а. Кто же знал, что обнаруженные сведения, смысл которых сам он, кстати говоря, даже не понял в полной мере, вызовут такую реакцию у Стива? Едва получив сообщение, тот приказал не высовываться и пропал.<p>На следующее утро страна проснулась к новостям о том, что Капитан Америка объявлен в розыск за государственную измену. А еще три дня спустя он же предотвратил, возможно, крупнейший в истории геноцид американского населения, остановив проект «Озарение». В это же время кто-то слил в сеть абсолютно все данные, хранящиеся на серверах разрушенного Щ.И.Т.а. С долей ревности к безвестному хакеру Дженсен признался самому себе, что хотя и обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы провернуть нечто подобное самостоятельно, ему не хватало для этого технического оснащения. Компьютерам, которые он использовал в повседневной работе, банально недоставало мощности, чтобы тягаться со Щ.И.Т.ом. Когда раздосадованный этим фактом Дженсен поделился своими соображениями с Кугаром, тот приложил кольцо с черепом к губам, как иногда делал после особенно опасных миссий, и сказал лишь одно слово: «Аминь».</p><p>Как бы сильно эти события ни повлияли на страну в целом, их собственная жизнь мало изменилась. Не считая Стива Роджерса, который теперь иногда звонил, чтобы поинтересоваться, как идут дела, и даже умудрился лично познакомиться с Кугаром. По мнению Дженсена, это было мило и самую малость странно. Хотя казалось, что после пришельцев из других миров и древних богов, границы странного значительно расширились.</p><p>Пару месяцев назад, сидя за уличным столиком крошечного кафе, Стив адресовал Кугару вопрос, который и привел их всех к тому, что Дженсен сегодня готовился выступать перед собранием ветеранов в роли Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Куда бы отправился снайпер в Нью-Йорке, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности? Это заинтересовало Дженсена, и уже через неделю он вытянул-таки из Стива подробности, которые тот сперва намеревался оставить при себе. Так к пришельцам из других миров, древним богам и родственнику-герою из прошлого века добавилась криогенная заморозка и бесчеловечные эксперименты на людях. А так же друг того самого родственника, который чисто теоретически мог с равной вероятностью оказаться как человеком, попавшим в беду, так и человеком, потерявшим рассудок. Однако Стив настаивал, что последний вариант невозможен. Дженсен очень хотел верить, что он не ошибается на этот счет и действительно помнит, как Барнс вытащил его из воды.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, когда Стив попросил о небольшой услуге, отказать Дженсен не мог. Черт, да от такого он бы в жизни не отказался! </p><p>Последние полгода Стив искал Барнса едва ли не по всему свету, пока не понял, что тот совсем рядом, просто не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Тогда Стив решил почаще напоминать ему о себе, развернув бурную активность в медиа. Эта деятельность уже приносила неплохие результаты – чего стоили только пожертвования, собранные на изучения редких врожденных заболеваний. Однако Барнс по-прежнему ускользал, хотя Стив клялся, что много раз замечал его в толпе, но тот всегда успевал исчезнуть.</p><p>Тогда-то Стиву и пришла в голову мысль устроить все так, чтобы Барнс сам пришел к нему. Дженсен знал, что Кугар весьма скептически относится к этому плану, но сам его полностью одобрял. Кому как ни Стиву было лучше знать. Тем более, что участвовать в собраниях ассоциации ветеранов ему по-настоящему нравилось. Однако Барнс пока или не явился ни на одну встречу, или настолько хорошо маскировался, что остался незамеченным. И вот тут-то в игру и вступал Дженсен. Во время следующей встречи ветеранов он должен был заменить Стива, чтобы тот мог затеряться среди рядовых участников и, если Барнс действительно придет, поговорить с ним. </p><p>Так накануне выступления они втроем с Кугаром и Стивом оказались перед гардеробом последнего. Дженсену предстояло нелегкое дело – научиться выглядеть как Капитан Америка. Присутствие Кугара не обсуждалось. В предстоящей операции он был их прикрытием на тот случай, если Барнс все-таки нестабилен и поставит под угрозу безопасность других людей в здании. На этот случай, саму возможность которого Стив категорически отрицал, дожидались своего часа дротики с транквилизатором. Однако Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что Кугара интересует не только вопрос безопасности, но и само представление.</p><p>– Если уж мы решили меняться, тебе бы тоже не помешало подобрать что-то, кроме однообразных серо-белых футболок. Давай, примерь, я специально привез парочку.</p><p>Прежде, чем Стив успел вымолвить хоть слово, Дженсен уже вытащил из дорожной сумки сверток с одеждой. Футболки, о которых он говорил, вскоре оказались разложены на идеально заправленной кровати: одна с принтом единорога с радужной гривой, вторая – со смайликом-какашкой.</p><p>– Даже не знаю, что сказать.</p><p>– Скажи «да».</p><p>– Если он скажет «да», – заметил Кугар, едва заметно улыбаясь, – все, чего мы добьемся – шумихи в соцсетях.</p><p>Стив бросил на него быстрый благодарный взгляд и повернулся к Дженсену:</p><p>– Смысл маскировки в том, чтобы я не выделялся.</p><p>На этот счет Дженсен мог бы возразить, что именно такая футболка отвлечет внимание от лица человека, надевшего ее, но не стал спорить. Впереди у них еще много времени, чтобы Стив изменил своим скучным привычкам в одежде.</p><p>Самому Дженсену оказалось на удивление легко вжиться в роль. Хотя он не испытывал интереса к актерскому мастерству, когда в школе ставили сценки и спектакли, у него находились дела поинтереснее. После бритья и новой стрижки от него требовалось не так много: говорить чуть медленнее, весомее, не перепрыгивая с темы на тему, стараться не жестикулировать и держать спину идеально прямо. Единственной проблемой стало, пожалуй, отсутствие очков. Дженсен всей душой ненавидел линзы, от которых непрестанно чесались и слезились глаза, поэтому пришлось идти практически вслепую – без всего.</p><p>К чему он оказался совершенно не готов, так это к реакции слушателей на его появление. О популярности Стива Роджерса после недавних событий Дженсен знал, но искренний интерес и внимание публики все равно стали неожиданностью. Довольно быстро он включился в беседу, большей частью состоящую из ответов на вопросы из зала. Благо, Стив снабдил его подробными инструкциями о том, каких тем следует избегать. В основном они касались вопросов политики и религии. Поэтому когда в первые полчаса встречи девушка с длинными светлыми волосами неожиданно спросила о любимых телевизионных шоу капитана Роджерса, Дженсен просиял. О предпочтениях Стива он знал в основном то, что тот все время собирался посмотреть какой-то фильм или телешоу, но потом находил более важные занятия. Но никто не мешал Дженсену поделиться своим собственным мнением. Без очков рассматривать аудиторию в попытке заметить Барнса все равно было бессмысленно. Поэтому Дженсен сосредоточился на своей части операции – отвлечении внимания. Кроме того, ему сейчас не требовалось зрение. Из здания напротив за ним (за всеми ними) через прицел снайперки присматривал Кугар. Этого было достаточно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже очнувшись на берегу после падения с хеликэрриера, Стив знал наверняка – Баки вспомнил его, иначе бы не стал спасать. Однако его уверенность не разделяли ни Наташа, ни Сэм, поэтому от их помощи в поисках пришлось отказаться. Несколько месяцев Стив провел в состоянии напряженного ожидания, что Баки сам даст о себе знать. Однако чем больше проходило времени, тем очевиднее становилось, что этого не случится. Если бы не те несколько раз во время пробежки, когда среди деревьев мелькала знакомая тень, Стив бы уже впал в отчаяние или всерьез обиделся. Но пока лишь досадовал на Баки, который все еще продолжал избегать его.<p>Шли слушания по делу о преступлениях Гидры, Стив официально вышел на пенсию, отказавшись участвовать в возрождении Щ.И.Т.а, но согласившись помогать неофициально, в том числе при необходимости участвовать в миссиях Мстителей. Но поиски Баки так и не увенчались успехом. Напрашивался вывод, что он просто-напросто не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Стив придумал столько разных версий, объясняющих причины этого, что сбился со счета. В конце концов он решил, что самый верный способ узнать – спросить у Баки лично.</p><p>Но для этого его сперва требовалось найти. А если сделать этого не получалось, то организовать все так, чтобы Баки пришел сам. Но для начала стоило напомнить ему о себе. Чем Стив и занялся с присущим ему энтузиазмом. </p><p>В минуты слабости Стив готов был признать, что его надежды эфемерны, а выработанная стратегия – в лучшем случае спорная, а в худшем ошибочная. Но другой не было. Поиски профессионального снайпера, безупречно владеющего техникой маскировки, даже в городе, не говоря уже о всем земном шаре, были непростой задачей. Тут-то и пригодилось знакомство с другим снайпером. Правда, немного не таким образом, как изначально рассчитывал Стив.</p><p>Зря он считал, что Дженсен не заинтересуется вопросом и не вытянет из него хотя бы часть правды. Стив не встречал еще ни одного настолько же настырного, упертого, не умеющего вовремя останавливаться засранца. Черт, этого парня не остановили даже техническое оснащение Щ.И.Т.а и здравый смысл, который подсказывал не связываться с подобной организацией. Каким бы профессионалом он ни был, чудо, что его не засекли. И еще большее чудо, что он обнаружил массивы данных, в которых оказались закодированы десятки тысяч имен будущих жертв проекта «Озарение». Однако если знакомство с внуком (это слово до сих пор вызывало у Стива оторопь) чему и научило, так это тому, что не стоит его недооценивать.</p><p>После того, как Дженсену стало известно о Баки, было только логично попросить о его небольшом одолжении. Стив не особенно рассчитывал на положительный ответ, но никто другой помочь с этой затеей не смог бы. Однако Дженсен снова удивил его, сперва легко согласившись, а затем не менее легко перевоплотившись в капитана Роджерса. В рубашке, брюках и без очков он смотрелся как вылитый Стив. </p><p>В день планируемой операции Стив уже не был так уверен в том, что что его план сработает. Баки мог не появиться вовсе. Он мог находиться уже на другом континенте!</p><p>И все-таки он пришел.</p><p>Стив заметил его не сразу. Но неподвижная фигура в армейской куртке на одном из задних рядов чем-то привлекла внимание. Хватило одного, чуть более пристального взгляда, чтобы Стив узнал его. Сердце подскочило к горлу, руки вспотели, как когда-то в детстве перед тем, как рассказать матери о порванной в очередной драке рубашке. Стив сел на соседний стул и, когда Баки напрягся, выдав, что знает о его присутствии, позвал:</p><p>– Бак?.. – и после минутной тишины продолжил: – Я рад тебя видеть. Прогуляемся?</p><p>Тот поджал губы, обдумывая предложение, коротко кивнул и поднялся со своего места. Стив последовал за ним, надеясь, что успеет сказать все, что хотел до того, как Баки исчезнет снова. В холле было достаточно тихо и безлюдно для разговора, но главное – окна закрывали жалюзи. Как Стив и сказал Кугару, который прикрывал их с соседнего здания, он не сомневался, что Баки не опасен. Но в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств не собирался ставить под удар никого – ни людей, собравшихся в зале библиотеки, ни Баки. </p><p>Однако тот решил по-своему, пройдя сквозь холл, и, нырнув в одну из боковых дверей, оказался на улице. Прямо напротив здания, из которого за ними наблюдал Кугар. Не то чтобы Стив не доверял ему. Особенно после того, как Кугар спас его от необходимости надевать майку с какашкой. Хотя и одного того, что ему доверял Дженсен, хватило бы. Но сама мысль, что разговор с Баки может пойти по самому плохому сценарию, заставляла спрятанные в карманы куртки руки непроизвольно сжиматься в кулаки. Судя по впившимся в ладонь обломкам, с телефоном можно было попрощаться, но он сейчас волновал Стива в последнюю очередь.</p><p>Все эти месяцы он много раз представлял, что скажет Баки при встрече, но тот, как и всегда, сломал все  планы – повернулся спиной, собираясь уйти.</p><p>– Баки, пожалуйста.</p><p>Широкие плечи окаменели, но он хотя бы остановился. Стив готов был считать это победой.</p><p>– Я не помню, кто такой Баки.</p><p>– Ложь. Я видел тебя в парке. И ты пришел сюда сейчас.</p><p>– Это была ошибка.</p><p>– Просто выслушай меня.</p><p>– А если нет? – Баки обернулся, и Стив на мгновение встретился с его тяжелым взглядом. – Что ты сделаешь, наденешь на меня наручники, посадишь в клетку?</p><p>– Нет, конечно же, нет. О чем ты вообще говоришь!</p><p>– Тогда не ищи меня.</p><p>Он надвинул бейсболку на глаза и пошел вниз по улице, оставив Стива неподвижно стоять посреди тротуара. Вокруг шумел город, но звуки казались далекими и нереальными. Очень быстро Баки смешался с толпой и пропал из вида. Но он солгал, он точно знал, куда бить, чтобы его оставили в покое. Или Стив просто хотел в это верить, потому что альтернатива была совсем безрадостная? Чтобы не стоять столбом, он развернулся и, махнув Кугару рукой, отправился обратно в библиотеку. Собрание скоро заканчивалось. Затея Стива провалилась, и он совершенно не знал, что делать дальше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>После череды событий, начавшихся с появления Капитана Америки, которого Кугар теперь знал как Стива Роджерса, и продолжившихся вторжением инопланетных монстров на улицы Нью-Йорка, пора было перестать удивляться чему-либо. Однако Дженсен наглядно показал, что есть еще куда стремиться, когда раскопал в базах данных Щ.И.Т.а информацию, повлекшую в итоге падение всей организации. Спасибо неизвестному хакеру, благодаря которому тот не успел вляпаться в эту историю окончательно. Хотя Кугар по глазам видел, как Дженсену хотелось, несмотря на запрет Стива и неподходящее для таких целей оборудование.<p>Теперь Кугар зарекся судить о возможном и невозможном, втайне надеясь лишь на то, что хотя бы чупакабры не существует. Иначе он проиграет спор, начатый еще во время памятной миссии в две тысячи восьмом, а Дженсен станет невыносимым. Поэтому, когда Роджерс поинтересовался, куда в Нью-Йорке мог бы отправиться снайпер, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности, Кугар и глазом не моргнул. Но заранее приготовился к тому, что Дженсен раскопает еще что-нибудь. Предчувствие не обмануло. История Барнса, насколько Роджерс счел уместным поделиться подробностями, вызывала не только сочувствие, но и разумные опасения. </p><p>Именно поэтому сейчас Кугар наблюдал через прицел винтовки за собранием ветеранов. Благо, помещение прекрасно просматривалось через огромные окна. План не нравился Кугару с самого начала, но свои сомнения в эффективности задуманного он озвучил только Дженсену. Тот пожал плечами:</p><p>– Согласен, шансов мало. Но если Стив уверен, то почему бы не попробовать. Только не говори, что на его месте не поступил бы так же.</p><p>Дженсен смерил Кугара долгим взглядом, и возражения, готовые сорваться с языка, так и остались непроизнесенными. Однако это не отменяло мер предосторожности, в роли которых выступал он сам и винтовка, заряженная дротиками со специальным транквилизатором.</p><p>Тех самых мер, на которые Роджерс в лучших традициях Дженсена чихать хотел, когда вывел Барнса из зала. Незадолго до этого Кугар заметил момент, когда Дженсен сбился с роли, видимо, услышав вопрос, который его действительно заинтересовал. А потом – как Роджерс подсел к человеку в низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболке. Значит, Барнс все-таки пришел. И вот теперь они вдвоем покинули зону видимости. Окна в холле, завешенные плотными жалюзи, не давали обзора. Если что-то пойдет не так, Кугар ничего не сможет предпринять. Он перехватил винтовку, выругавшись про себя, когда Барнс и Роджерс показались уже на улице. Это было странно.</p><p>Первоначально Кугар решил, что инициатором покинуть зал выступал Роджерс, но сейчас понял, что ошибся. Барнс бежал. Напряженные плечи, опущенная голова, мечущийся из стороны в сторону взгляд – он выглядел, как напуганный зверь, который ищет пути к отступлению. На Роджерса он взглянул лишь один раз, мельком, когда сказал: «Не ищи меня», - и поспешил прочь. Кугар прочитал фразу по губам и задумался. От кого бежал Барнс, от Роджерса или самого себя?  Как бы там ни было, он действительно не выглядел опасным, только потерянным.</p><p>Кугар заглянул в зал, где Дженсен что-то вещал с широкой улыбкой человека, который наконец дорвался до любимой темы, потом проследил за Роджерсом, наконец сдвинувшимся с места. Операция закончилась провалом. Перед тем, как убрать винтовку в чехол для виолончели, Кугар по привычке взглянул вверх и вниз по улице. И застыл. Три человека двигались на расстоянии друг от друга, но одинаковая темная одежда и переговорные устройства выдавали их с головой. Они шли за Барнсом. </p><p>Не отрываясь от прицела винтовки, Кугар на ощупь достал телефон, набрал Роджерса и выругался, услышав, что телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. </p><p>Тем временем с другой стороны улицы к первым троим присоединились еще двое. На принятие решения у Кугара осталось не больше пары секунд. Черт с ним. Он быстро закинул чехол с винтовкой на плечо, проверил кобуру с пистолетом и поспешил на улицу. </p><p>Выследить пятерых преследователей оказалось не так уж сложно. Они не особенно  скрывались, поскольку даже не предполагали, что Кугар идет следом. А вот Барнс, судя по всему, почувствовал незваных гостей. Он намеренно уводил их как можно дальше от библиотеки (от Роджерса) и людных улиц, пока не привел к закрытой на реставрацию церкви, завешенной строительной сеткой. Идеальное место, чтобы избавиться от хвоста. Безумец не стал бы так делать. Ровно как и человек, который не помнил Роджерса и не беспокоился о его безопасности. С расстояния Кугар наблюдал, как все преследователи один за другим проникли внутрь. А потом быстро пересек улицу и обошел церковь в черного хода, еще в движении извлекая из чехла винтовку.</p><p>К этому моменту Барнс самостоятельно разобрался с четверыми. Судя по тому, что Кугар не слышал выстрелов, никто из них не успел достать оружие. Зато пятый преследователь держал пистолет, направленный Барнсу точно в лоб.</p><p>Они оба оказались боком к Кугару. Идеальная мишень, как на стрельбище. Дротик с седативным попал точно в шею человеку в темном камуфляже. Но даже раньше, чем бесчувственное тело осело на пыльный пол, Барнс развернулся к Кугару. Их взгляды встретились. В наступившей тишине Кугар слышал, как часто и тяжело дышит Барнс после схватки, как мечется его взгляд в поисках пути к отступлению. Однако они оба не двигались, не зная, чего ждать друг от друга. </p><p>– Ты можешь уйти, – спокойно предложил Кугар, когда стало ясно, что Барнс не собирается заговаривать первым.</p><p>– Чтобы ты выстрелил мне в спину? </p><p>– Этого не случится.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>Кугар задумался, как объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию, и решил, что лучше всего – сказать правду.</p><p>– Роджерс против.</p><p>Барнс вздрогнул всем телом, словно его ударили, но не сдвинулся с места и не поменял боевой стойки, хотя его плечи едва заметно расслабились.</p><p>– Ты работаешь на Стива?! </p><p>– Не работаю. Помогаю.</p><p>– Как и этот, второй. Что он такое? – потребовал Барнс. – Он тоже один из тех, кто получил сыворотку?</p><p>– Спроси Роджерса, – при упоминании этого имени лицо Барнса исказилось то ли печалью, то ли гневом, и, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, Кугар добавил: – Если не боишься.</p><p>Взгляд Барнса потемнел. Он незаметно перенес вес тела с левой ноги на правую, но вместо того, чтобы кинуться на Кугара, как тот ожидал, внезапно выхватил нож из рукава. Молниеносный бросок – и человек в камуфляже у Кугара за спиной упал, не успев издать и звука.</p><p>– Я не боюсь, – Барнс все еще смотрел на него мрачным взглядом, в котором читалось ровно обратное. – И я больше не выполняю ничьих приказов.</p><p>Кугар опустил винтовку и отсалютовал ему, благодаря.</p><p>– Это не приказ. Это совет, – сказал он уже в спину уходящему Барнсу. </p><p>Тот не обернулся, сделав вид, что не слышал.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>После фиаско с подменой Дженсен третий день хандрил. Это выражалось в том, что он взламывал не глядя сайты экстремистских организаций и менял их манифесты на буклеты психиатрических клиник и анонимных групп поддержки, а инструкции по сборке оружия – на рецепты капкейков. Но подходящие для взлома сайты подходили к концу, и с этим Кугар ничего поделать не мог. Зато в его арсенале был другой надежный способ отвлечь Дженсена, который срабатывал уже не раз и в более критичных ситуациях.<p>Позже этой же ночью, когда они лежали на смятых простынях выдохшиеся и довольные, Дженсен потянулся к телефону – поставить на зарядку. Последние пару часов он был очень, очень недоступен. Кугар следил за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, поэтому точно заметил момент, когда Дженсена что-то заинтересовало.</p><p>– Стив просит передать тебе, цитирую: «Спасибо. За хороший совет». Что это значит? Какой еще совет?</p><p>Представив, как следующие полчаса, не меньше, проведет за объяснениями, Кугар приподнял брови:</p><p>– Ты действительно хочешь выяснять это прямо сейчас?</p><p>Окинув его голый торс взглядом, Дженсен согласно кивнул, не глядя отбросил телефон обратно на тумбочку и потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>